


Summertime Baby

by humanyubel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Volume fourteen spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s summer, she’s too young to understand immediately, when she falls irreparably in love with Ikari Yui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Baby

It’s the beginning of summer when she realizes how she feels. The flowers are in full bloom and the air is fresh. She’s eating lunch outside with Yui and some girl she can’t be bothered to remember the name of, Yui likes her well enough and that’s the only reason she doesn’t try to get the girl to leave. For now at least.

The girl and Yui conversed on a few subjects that Mari couldn’t be bothered to join in on, thankfully she get’s by with interjecting the occasional _“mhhm”, “yeah, I know”, and “yeah”s_. She idly wonders if she could leave right now without either noticing her absence.

Mari wishes she could just get the girl to leave so she could be alone with the older woman. It’d be easier that way. She’s sure if she did get the girl to leave Yui would shake her head and say in her soft voice **“She was nice, Mari. You should’ve given her a chance.”** or something to that effect. The thought almost makes her think twice about cracking her gum near the girls ear. _Almost._

When the girl turns to look at her in surprise; Mari only flips her hair innocently, giving the girl a sweet smile. She catches the look of gentle exasperation on Yui’s face and her smile nearly turns predatory. She sort of feels ashamed when Yui looks at her like that but she can’t let herself dwell on that.

The girl continues the conversation, watching Mari carefully just in case. Mari spends the next ten minutes subtly staring at Yui, wondering what kind of lipstick she uses or if her lips naturally look like that. She can’t imagine Yui wearing make up, she’s pretty enough without it.

_‘If I could kiss her I could find out...’_

Her thoughts stop all together for a second. Does she really want to kiss Yui? She’s thought about it before. But only for a beat, then she’d think about something else to avoid actually considering.

She’d rather it be her kissing Yui than some stranger. She wonders if Yui’s hair is as soft as her lips look.

She’s interrupted from her thoughts by the girl asking if they were in any classes with her. Mari gets down from her seat on top of the table, brushing herself off.

“I have some homework I have to do.” She says walking away, not bothering to look back. “And no.” She needed to think and she couldn’t with Yui so close to her.

She makes it a habit to leave in the middle of their lunch time conversations.

\----------

It’s after she’s done a few papers for Advanced English that she goes back to her earlier train of thought. Yes she wants Yui to kiss her, she wants to be able to giggle and pass notes in class when they should be studying. She wants to hold hands with Yui in the halls and share lunches.

It’s then that she’s reminded that even though she goes to college, she’s still a teen. Yui probably wouldn’t like her anyways. She’s still too immature. Maybe she’d like a more grown up woman? It comes to her that maybe Yui doesn’t even like women period.

Maybe if they were closer, maybe if...she didn’t get the feeling that Yui views her as a little sister.

She thinks about how terrifying it is that Yui could crush her heart in her palm at any time - how ready she is to place her heart in Yui’s hands.

“I could…” What could she do?

 

“I could invite her back to here.”

That would seem desperate wouldn’t it? She wonders what it’d be like to be date savvy that way she could ask Yui out without seeming desperate. She had been too busy in high school worrying about grades and the boys that had asked her out hadn’t appealed to her.

“Maybe I could…make her a lunch?”

 **  
** She rolls over in bed and stares at the white wall before her for a long while. _‘The only thing worse than her seeing me as a little sister would be me meaning nothing to her...’_

 

She falls asleep that night to images of Yui smiling at her and reaching towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Aster. The first chapter's short just to start it off.


End file.
